


Frie Eblem Thre Hoses: Retrun of hte Jak Pallers

by Sollux2Captor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux2Captor/pseuds/Sollux2Captor
Summary: Ashley is a grill who hats jak pall more tan anythig and lovs lisening 2 Taylor Swit. Wen sudenly, Sotes form Fries Embalm Thee Hoses shoes up and says she has 2 kill the jak pallers in her world, Ashley agres and is sudenly a studant of Garg Mac Monstery!





	1. HTE BEGNING

**Author's Note:**

> I hop u enjoy this stroy! I woked relly hard onit becuse I hat jak pall so much but I love fireemblm thre housing!! DONT LIKE DONT RRAD AND IF U FLAME UR A JAK PALLER

Ashley was at her houes on dat waching chrarlie adn the cockolate faktry whith her beast chum pal Allison. She was also thinking of hoe much she HATS jak pallers. It was wen Mik Tevee was getung shanked wen sudnely, the tve was swiched to the hdmi tat her nitedo swech was on. Ashley was like "WHAA? NANII?" and soapis from fiar eblem was on the TV screen allison was also surprised!!  
Sotthus sad, "ASHLEY! ALLISON! Oyu hat jak pall rite? And u love talyor swat??"  
Ashley replayed "yes of coruse!" And Allison also sed "who u thick we are???"  
Sotis sdeaid "good. There is a ifestaton off jak pallers in mi wrold and i hav raisin 2 beleaf that jak pall himself has infeltratad may world so will u 2 help me."  
Ashley sad, "Of coruse!!! Y wood we let jak pallers lice on any word?? And Allison agred.  
Jak pallers were evel and they neded 2 b stoped.  
Sothis said, 'thank u I am very greatful I will take u 2 my world now"  
And then Ashley and Allison were transpoted to Fodlen by soathis! And also they ware studunts enroaled in the Garage Match Momentary! They we're in the Golden Deer hose  
Ashley sed exictedly "Comeon Allison we have to met everion! And fite the jak pallers ofcours"  
Allison noded in agreement.  
Ashley met a lot of nic pepole tat warent jak pallers. She also found the jak pallers in the baka eagl hous. The only acception was Linrat, who was not a jak paller but he was sutc in a calls wit da jak plaers. And so was Bernadata.  
Ashley pramased 2 fre them wen she cold and and they sed okay and countued lisening 2 talur sweft.  
Ashley hten mat other ppl like Calude, the leder of the golden deer house who was really nice and Dimitri the leather of the blue lions hose who was also relly nice.the only mean on was Edlegrad who was a jak paller so Ashley hatted here.  
She also met hilda who was relly petty.  
And alot of other ppl like ash, ddue, itnatz, raphael, lysthea, and Lorenz who nobody liked becase he was a jak paller and Ashley was loking forwerd 2 betting him up and stelling his lonch monu.  
Ashley was enjying her tim wen sudanly Hubbert waked up and sed, "Ugh… a Swiffer… what trash comprar to jak pall."  
Ashley sad, "WUT did u say abbot me???" She then bet up Hubbart and put on Blank Space - Taylor Swift on her iphone and wached as Hubret dieded lissening to it.  
Ashley sihged, "once a jak paller always a jak paller…"  
She then went 2 her dorm which was rite next 2 Allison's and then they had a sleppover bc they're best frands.  
Ashley sad, "We cna tak car of this can we Allison?" And Allison replid, "Ya! We r stroger tan thos dumb JAK PALLERS!!"  
They then wetn 2 slep, exited to figt and kill the jak pallers alongside Clod and Demtri and the rest of the gloden der and blou loans to defet Edalgurd adn hte blak egles.


	2. ASHLEY'S PLANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley mets som pepole and maks a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u sooo much for the nic revews!!

It haid ben on weak since Ashley arrivaled at Gargle March. She met a cut boy name Ahse and she had an crus on him.  
Wile she was thikig off that, she buped into anoter studant she recogized him as Syvain. He hats jak pallers and aways critial hits them becuse he hats them so mulch.  
Ashley sad "Hey sylvein did you kill any jak pallers today?"  
Stvain replid "Ya I kil a lot of jak pallers becuse I hat jak pall so much" and he smild. "Girls love wen jak pallers get kill"  
Ashley left because she got board of conversaton with Sylvan.  
She then went 2 the treaning gronds and saw a guy figting ther with a sword. Ashley new his was Feliz. Ashley sad, "hEy felax how's it going" and Felix sad "..." as if he wasnt lisening. Ashley sad, "rude" and left but she couldnt stay mad beacause she new fellix hate jak pallers too.  
Forgeting everythig that hapaned with Felony, she siged.  
She niticed Hubbert and Edlegrad in the dining hall but she didnt fell like fighting thim. That's wen Ashley have the bets ides!! Se was gona fite Lornz and stel hus lonch monu.  
She saw Lornz and he was bothring Clude. Ashley then witnesed Lornz betting up Claud and stelling his lon mony and then he palyed it's everyday bro!!!1!  
Clade shoated "I REFUSE to go alog wit hte disny chanel flow!: and the tarible Jak Pall mussic eventally kiled Clode. Ashley was horrorfid!  
She got anger, and bet Lornz to deth!!! And then she took his lunc mone and Claude's bak.  
Ashley was so upsat at Clade's dath that she crid.  
Buthen she thot of a great way 2 taki her mind of off it!  
Shewas gonna mathmake to of her clasmats at Gargoyle Bigmac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH!! I woder who Ashley planes 2 matchmak!!! Leve mice commandments plase!


	3. Mahmakig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley mathmaks syvan and feline woth the hep of clause and hten somthing BAD hapans!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am relly prode of htis capter plase enjoy!!

Ashley decidad that Sylvan and Felik wood make a god cople. She decided to go talk to Clude becuse he is a schemmer.  
When she found Caude she sad, "Cloud I need a scam to get Sain and Fellix togther!"  
Clade sed, "okay! Heres a plane to help u!" He sad and explained the plam to Ashley.  
Ashley understod and wet to hte tranning grains where felox was. Ashley sad "Hey felic." But felis replid "......"  
Ashley sad" let eat lunch"  
Fekix sad "ikay." And went back 2 trening.  
Ashley then walkde up to Syilvaen and sad "Wana go hav lunch?" And sylvaim replud "ya sure"  
Then Ashley went 2 lunk like mike tavee wet to the chocorlate factery and felix and aylvain were alrady ther.  
Sylvain was blushimg and so was gelix and Ashley was shoked she shoated "OMG you guys do you love ech oter???"  
Helix sad "N-No!! His a baka!"  
Ashley hen sad "omg felux is a tsundere!"  
Sylvam sad "WHA??"  
Ashley ased "Do u like each odder?"  
Sylvan sead, "yeas… I like like u felox I cant hid how I feeling"  
Fekix replad tsunderely, "I-I gess I lik u 2… baka"  
Sudeanly, Sulvain neels to hte grund and he pulled out a ring like in the talar swaft song love stroy. He sad, "Felif… Will u… Mary m-"  
Suddeenly, Perta walked in alog with Hubbert and Edlegrad! Perta sad, "We are tha Jak Pallers! Here to destoy talre Sweat!"  
And then Hubbert kiled Claube with his magak. Ashley was upset! How cold this hapen during such a rommantac mommant? She had the Talor swift prepparad and eveything!  
Syvain and Felux haid they're wepons prepard and Ashley was reddy to figt as wel!  
They all fout log and hrad and won agenst the jak pallers. The jak pallers retreted but eveyone new theyd be bak.  
Sylvain then sed, "Fekix…. Will u marty me?"  
And felex sed…  
"Yes you baka!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur a jak paller donut iternact!


	4. Dematri becones emmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felux and syvaib get maried but somthing hapens ad it turns demutri eno!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop u enjoy htis chaper I wokr relly hard to right this stuff!

Todey was the day of Sylvan and Felox wear getung marred! Ashley was so exited for ther marage se was sure that it'd be such ahappy tim!  
Sylvan and felox locked so hapy togther and it was suc an excitign day and Felux even abandoned his tsundereness to smile!  
Demtri and Clude wer both ther and talyer swit was there preforming ((talyor sift is one of Ashley's frends and she was supper excitd to paly mussic at feliv and sylvian's wedong)   
Demietri was hte best man and it was amzing.  
"it's a lvoe story babby juts say yeesss" toylar swit sang.   
And just as Slyvam was abot to say "I do".......  
Hubbert and Manla attak!!  
Manla began suffer cating the weding gests with her bobbies and Bernadata cryed and… Linadrt got captared by Capar!!!!  
Lornz also was ther and he killed Cluade. Demtri then shoauted "NO! CLAD!" and then he ataked Lornz, who stabed out Dmtre's eye with his lanc and then dimitri crid from desper and also only had one eye.  
He went on a rampage. It was a desaster.  
Linhradt was captored, bernadeta was sad, ash was also sda, and Claued was ded…  
Ashley had no idea waht 2 do…….  
When suddenly, she herd Sothos who sed "Ashley you have the powar to kill the jak pallers u just need to find it in oyurself I belev in u also if u dont win seteth will die and oyu dont want seteth to die sothis was right Ashley didnt want seteth to die so Ashley thought hard and trid to find the powar in hersef….  
She shoted "TAKE THIS JAK PALLERS!!' and Manla's bobbies explodded and evey jak paller reteeted.  
Sylvan finally sad "I do" and feloz sad "i do too you baka" and then they kised and were marred.  
It would have been a super hapy an perfct day but....  
Demtri was emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thak u for redding as aways! Pease leve nice comants!


	5. Edlegrad striks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley maks a plane to defet edlegrad but edlegrad striks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOO SORY IT TOK SO LOG FRO ME TO UPLOD HTIS CHAPPER!! iv ben busy rectly... plase fogrive me i trid hrad to mak a qaulty chatper 4 u!!

Dometi was bein emo and eveyone was worred for him. He hadt ben the sam since clude dieded. Demtri coldnt hadle lossing somon who was aganst jak pall.  
Ad too mak maters wirse, linhat was stil captred by the jak pallers. Ashley nedded to fin Capsar and gget Linrat bak!  
As Ashley was thikign, Fleix and Sylvian war doing maried pepole stoff becuse there mared.  
Sudenly Ashley had a graet ide! She was gona kill lornz, hubbert, and edlegrad and all the jak pallers to evenge cluade!  
And she was gona get Likhardt back from Capar befor anyting bad cold hapan like Linhradt beig turd into a jak paller!  
Also demtri was beig emmo so Ashley decide to tkae oter fihgters with her, like Allison, and their new bestie Irngid. Irngid also hatted jak pall and the jak pallers and inrgid was supper exited to finlay get to kill hte jak pallers.  
And then Ashley took along hidla, lysthea, bernadata, ingatz, raphel, marane, ante, mercdes, leoine, and also eveyone esle stil there.  
But aslo, Edlegrad and Hubbert wer in font of Greg Machine with manla, dortha, perta, capar, and ferdnand! Buthen ferdnand sad, "I AM FERDNAND VAN AGEIR!" and betrad the jak pallers becuase he decided that talyor swift was better and Ashley was hapy tat hapened bceause less jak pallers and more swiftys were beater.   
Sudenly, Willy Wonka apparel and stated sigig its eveyday bro  
Ashley was startung to get afected by the jak paller music… and Allison was pased otu.  
Edlegrad kep palying the mussic ad evne taylur swit coldnt stop the powar.  
Ashley blaked ot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOO!! WIL ASHLEY B OKYA? or will hte jak pall gte 2 hre...


	6. fiv yurs latter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiv yeras latter and there a war wit the jak pall empire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scoohl was borng so I wrot a chater I hop u lik it

Ashley wok uo. Allison was also there. Ashley asked "were aer we?" Allison reppied "i dont no"  
They were in garag much they knew tat muc.  
Sudenly, they see demtri! Demtri is locking supper emmo and Ashley assed, "Dimiti ar u ok?" and Dimty sad, "no im elmo now."  
He was wering eyepatch and surounded by the corps of hte ded jak pallets tat he kiled.  
Ashley sad, "let's go find eveyone else" and Allison noded. Demtri folowed.  
And outsid of the monstery, Ashley found Steth. Ashley rembered Sethet! Setitty was one of the peple at the monstry and he was relly nice and he hatted jak pallers.  
Ashley sad, "Hey cichol!" And Cichol sad, "oh hey ashley wecome back. Its been 5 yeras."  
Ashley replid "cool" and then she noticd  
Outsid was al her freds form scool and they locked diffent.  
The fist person se saw besids Setith was Irngid. Ashley sad "OMG Ingird its ben forver howve u ben?" Imgrid replid "good besids the whole war wit hte jak pall empir." Ashley understod. She was glad to hav sen ingerd becuse they wer best frends at the monatery.  
There was alos bernadata, ingot, Lysthea, Rapael, Anet, mercdes, Svan and feliv (who r still martyd so they wer togther), Loene, Fedinad, Maranne, Ahse, and Ddue. Ashley asked "wers Linhat?" And bernadata sad "I'm sory but… Linrat was kild by capar…" and Ashley crid. Fist Clud and then Linhad who els r hte jak pallers gona tak,?  
Ashley new seh had tobe stog for hte sake of talor switf. It had ben fiv eyars and eveything was diferent. The montery was distoyed and Edlegrad had jak pall on her sid. Falyn sad "it's ok ashley well be fine as log as we hav taloyr swif5!" And Ashley new flyan was rite.  
Setheth then sad, "Also manla wast relly a jak paller. It turns out somone had posed her. I fera that hoever was behind thsi had sumoned the spirt of Camla, a wel known jak paller. We dont no who sumoned camla or were she is rite now but she is probly sufocatting inocants in her spirtual bobbies rigt now. We have to stop her"  
Ashley asked how are we gonna stop camla"  
Seteht rpelied, "we ar gon…….. sumon clode's spiret."  
Ashley rembered. Cluade dieded fiv yeras ago in a jak pall atack but she new that if anyone cold stop camla it would be Clude.  
Ashley nodeed "we ar gona sumon Clud he can hepl us."  
Demtri sad sadly, "cool i can tel cloude that I'm emu now"  
Ashley was rdeay to stop Edlegrad, Hubbert and hte rets of the jak pallers. And she was exited 2 se Clode agian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gald pepole lik htis so ill kep riting mor!e


	7. Cluade Retruns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cluade retuns and also there is a new aly but also a new enmy!!! Ashley prepars for hte neck battal with Lornz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work relly had on this chatper!! Thakn u for the nic revews and im glad pepole like my coices for the directon I'm takin mi stroyry!!

Dmetri was bean ammo wily Ashley wokred on sumoning Cluade's gost like the mistrious pepole sommoned camla.  
Sudenly, Claudr was there and sed "hey guys soory for dyig XD"  
It's ok claude" sad Ashley "but we ned u to kill camla  
Ferdnand noded in the backgrond. Fleix and Sylvan noded in the backgrind as well in unicorn (an: htat means at the sam tim and they are noddeeing in unicon becuse they are marryed]  
Demtri sad "lok Clode I'm emo now" and cluade noded in agrment "yes yu ar every emmo Dimtry"  
Andways Ashley and eveyone elsa wet 2 were Camla was sufocating pepole in her bobbies. Camla saw them and she grabed an ax that was in her bobbies and killd Sethet!! "NOOO SETETEH!!" Ashley scramed and hten Cluade shot camla with an arrow and becase camla was weak 2 arows she was injurd and hten she killd Clude Cluade sad "sorry guys loks lik I failed" and disapread.  
Demtri scremed and crid and hten killed Camla.  
But Camla wassnt ded!!!  
And sudnly, someon stabed Camla  
It was……  
Peta!!  
Peatra sad, "I decded that taylr awift is beater hten jak pall… also Edlegrad sumomed an enmy who is also a jak paller"  
"Who us it Perta?" Ashley asked Preta sad "it is…….  
"Kirito!"  
"Also Lornz is gona atack tomrow so im hear to hellp."  
Ashley noded in understating. "Thank u Perta im glad tat ur on our sid'  
"Also is Linhad relly dieded?"  
Perta nodeed sadly "I'm soory I tryed to sav him but I coldnt… capar killed him",  
Petrta sad "but I'm her to help u now!! I relize now that im not a jak paller… Also I'm soory abot Steth I relly trie to prevet this atak"  
"Its ok Perta I understad."  
We spet the night preparig for Lornz atek. Mariane was prayig for Calude and Sethet.  
Felux was traning and so was Zylvain and they tran togther hecause they were maried.  
Demtri wasnt getung redy for batal he was being emo in hte conrer.  
And hten….  
Lornz Atak and he bought somoen with him and it was….  
Kritio!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thak u for redding!! Plase leve kuddos an commandments!!


	8. Hte Lornz Atak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lornz ataks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u lik this chapper!!

It was a storm day when Lornz atak. The litenig sturck down with its electic powar. Ashley wodered if she cold use the litening to her advatage, kinda lik a pikachu (a/n: if u dont know what a pikachu is, its an elric type pokeymonn.(  
Anyways, Lornz was ataking and he brot Willy Wonka and Krito. They were killung pepole and it upsat Ashley.  
Demtri was also kiling pepole "its ok there jak pallers so I can kill them" demtri sad and Ashley noded.  
Sylvan and Fliex ware fiting hte jak pallers togther becuase they wer marred.  
Capar sudenly apparel adn killed Willy Wonka! Capar sad "im sorry for kiling Linrat guys I hat jak pall" and Ashley understod and noded hapyly.  
Demietry countued killing pepole and beng emmo Diemtre sad "KILL EVEY LATS WON OF THEM!!" as Deimietri countued kiling jak pallers.  
And sudenly Kiriro atak Zylvan adn Felik!!  
Sylvian sad "felixx ily so much im so gald we got maryed" and felxi replayed "yeah me too baka…" and they both dieded.  
"NO!" Ashley shoated!  
Dimtry coldnt belev it! He was anger and he killd Kritio!!!  
Also Hubbert was there and Ashley was so anger that she unloked her serket powars adn CALLED HTE LIGHTING TO KILL HUBBERT!  
Lornz relized wat was hapening and shuted "RETRET!"  
Hte jak pallers have reatreateded but… the cost was hevy…  
Ashley had no ide wat to do.  
Also.... talor sift was mising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah htis was a sad chaper but I pormise that hte ending will b hapy juts wate!  
Plase leve nice commandments no flams!!


	9. Hepl Form Valtenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley tavels to Valeta in odor to get hepl for fiting jak pallers!

Ashley then had anther idea  
"Hey soapis u know my 3ds rite?" She sad  
Sopis sad "ya why"  
Ashley replid "Can u tak me to the wold of frie emblam echos?"  
Sotis sad "omg Ashley thats a grate idae!"  
Ashley sad "also can demtri come with even tho hes emmo hes still my beast frend"  
Sothhis sad "sure hing"  
And then Ashley and Dimitiri wer in frie emblem echos on the cotinent of Valtina!  
Demtir sad "Ashley wher are we"  
Ashley replid "valenta like in firey eblem echoees": Demietri replid "ok"  
And then Ashley fond Alm and asked "hey alm wares the secert watter" and Alm sad "Over there in that secert cave" and Celca was there and Celiac noded "Yeah" she sad.  
"Okay thaks" Ashley sad and was abot to walk into hte cav but Demtri was ANGER  
Demitry sad "This GUY thinks he's more almo than me!" and ponted at Berukt. Bercut sad "I am hte most EMMO GUY IN HTE WORLD!"  
"NO ME!" Scramed Dimiti.  
Ashley sad "guys your both emmo stop fiting! But Dinitri is more emmo of coruse"  
Demtri sad "YA I'm hte emmo here"  
Ashley hten grabed Demtri hand and htey wetn into the secert cvae togther.  
Ashley then grabed her hydroflask and filld it with hte secert magak water.  
"Wats htat for?" Demtiri ask  
Ashley ansered "the water is magak it can reviev the ded so im gonna use it to revie Clode."  
Demtri repliyed "oh ok"   
"Ok Sopis im redeay to go bcak also can u bring Kilff and Delthed back with us since they are my favriote caracters" Sthois repliad "ok"  
And then they ware back in fodlyn.  
Kilff and Dethea ware confusd at fist but when Ashley expland the situation they ware like "oh ok" becuase they hat jak pall too.  
And hten Ashley used the magak water to bring back Cluade adn also she had exta left so she also brought back Feliz and Sylvna and they wnet back to benig marryed.  
Sudenly, Flyan waked in and she sad "Edlegrad is gona atak in 10 mintues!!!" And Ashley was surpised but she was also redy.   
The jak pallers didnt stad a chance anymoe. Ashley was finlly gona distoy hte jak pallers onec and forall.


	10. The Retun of Hubbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubbert Retuns! What dose he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO soory it take forver to updat I've ben supper busy!! Thakyou for ur patients!

Hubbert was waking in Valetia. He got some of hte magak watter and hten befor leving, he kiled Pythno. Forsyt was lik "PYTHO NNOOOOO!!!!" and hten Hubbert left.  
He hten used the magiack watter to brign back Linrat!  
Linrat was like "were are we?" and Hubbert replid "At the monatery I brot u bcak becuase I wated to prov htat imn ot jak paller"  
Linhad replid "oh your not jak paller? thats epic"  
Sudenly, somoene caled out "Whos htere!"  
It was…  
Ferdnand!  
Hubbert sad" Fedinand it me Hubbert I dont want to be a jak paller anymoe and I also brot bcak Linardt!"  
Ferdniand was lik "omg Hubbert I'm so gald you saw hte lite i new you would someday let's go tell hte others!"  
Hubbert sad "but fist… wanna….. date?" Frednand repiled "ok" and hten they kissed and then Linhad was lik "let's go inside and tell eveyone"  
When Linhad went insid, Ashley walkde up exitedly "Linrat your aliv!" Linhad replyed "ya Hubbert borught mme bcak he dosent wana be a jak paller anymore"  
Ashley sad "ok cool welcome to the tema Hubbert"  
Hten Capar walked in and was like "Linrat…. Oyur here…."  
Linrat loked at Capar and smild "Yeah… I mised you Capar"  
Capar sad "Linrat… will u mary me…."  
Linhad noded "Yees Capsar I wil."  
Ashley sad "Omg that's so hapy I'm so porud of oyu two!!"  
Hubbert sad "also Fednand and I are datting" wile hoding Ferbinands hand and Ferdjnand noded "yes Hubbert and I are togther"  
Ashley cherred "omg that's grate!"  
And then Hubbert smild and sad "LOL SIKE" and he shot Linrat with magiack "I'm stil jak paller i just wanted to infiltrat ur hidout also Talyor Swfit is in hte empir so oyull nevar get her and jak pall will win!!!"  
Ashley was lik "Omg we hav been betraed!"  
Also Fedrinand was lik "im goign wit Hubbert im a jak paller now haha bye" and then Hubbert and Ferdnand left togther becuase they are datting.  
Ashley then locked at Linrat in Capsar's embrace.  
And then Sylvan and Felox wakled in also they where holding hans. Sylvan sad "Sinc Fliex adn I r maryed we can oficate hte weding"  
Capsar and Linrat sad "ok"  
Sylvan sad "Capsar do u wanna b maried to Linhad"  
Capar sad "I do"  
Felox sad "Linhad do u wana b marred to Capsar" and Linrat sad "I do" and  
Felic and Syvian sad "ok u may now kiss" and hten Capar and Linrat kised.  
Then Linrat and Capar got marryed but then Linrat dieded.  
It was a sad day. Ashley was NOT leting Hubbert get awya with htis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plesae leve commandments!!! Thank u


	11. Ddue savs hte day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ddue fids hte cur for jak pallers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo hapy I got htis far in hte story! I hop u like htis chaper!

Ddue was serching. He had ben seraching for a ling tmie.   
Wat was he seching for? A cur for hte jak pallers, of course! Ddue, as much as he hatted jak pallers, new that htey juts nedded a crue and didnt ned to dye, especally becuase they ware under contol by Jak Pall, who Deedue discoved was Reha! Rhea was the eval jak pall hte hole time, and Deduee was note gona let Rihanna get away wit hte pain she has casued.   
And hten… Ddue found it!  
Hte cur! He was so exited!  
Ddue retuned to hte monterey, and he saw Demtri.  
"Demtri wats wrog" ddue asked  
Demtri sad "IM AM EMMO"  
Ddue sad "ok" and went to go find Ashley "Ashley I found the cur for jak paller" ddue siad "really that's great" ashley said  
Ddue sad" also reha is jak pall."  
"Omg!" Ashley sad "we gota get her befoe we cur hte jak pallers!"  
Ddue noded "yes or else shell just turn them bak into jak pallers"  
Then Kilff waked in "hey guys I brot some magak watter form valtenia we can use it to bring bcak Linrat and Sethet"  
"Omg kilff ur a genieus!" Ashley sa.d  
Adn hten Linhad and Sethet ware back and also Linhad decded to do marryed people things like go on dates with Capar becuase they ware marryed and Capser was hapy to see Linhad again.  
Also Sylvan and Felix ware togther and doing marryed pepole things lkie traning togther in the trening ground and holdig hans when sudenly the deth night burst in!  
The deth night say "i herd oyu have hte cur for jak paller… I dont want it so ill kill u!" deth night sad when sudenly Lysthea and Mercdes wake in.  
Mercy sad "omg… I cant belev your jak paller, deth night. I'm so disapointed in u i hat u" and then Lysthea was lik "haha I'm gona kill u now" and hten lysthea kiled hte deth night with her magak.  
And hten sudenly Jak Pall waked in "Ddue give me the cur!" Ddue sad "no" and then Ashley was lik "DIE JAK PALL I HAT U!" And Ashley kiled Jak Pall!  
Ddue sad "It is time to give hte cur to hte jak pallers." Ashley noded. It was tim for the war to end. It was tim for pece.  
Ddue gav the cur to Lornz, Hubbert, Edlegrad, Dortha, and Fedinand.  
They all sad sory. "I dont know wat cam over me" Edlegrad sad and she edned hte war.  
Hubbert sad "sorry for kiling u Linrat"  
Linhad replid "no biggie" and held Capsar's hand.  
Also Hubbert and Federal are still datting so they held hans 2.  
Finlay.  
Hte war was over.  
No mor Jak Pall or Jak Pallers.  
Ashley cold now fin pecae in Fodlan.  
Sothes sad "god job ashley im prod of u."  
Also Ddue savd Talyor Swit and she stated siging agan.  
"And i dont no how it gets beater than this u tak my hadn and driv me hedfist ferales…."  
Ashley was hapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It not ovre yet! Htere wil be anther chatper, but it's not abotu fiting jak pall it's abotu hte hapy ending! I hop u enjoyd htis chper, plase leve nic comants!


	12. HAPY EDNIGN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hte end of the stroy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u soooooo muc for redeing and supoting mi stroy! I hop this is a god endig!

Ashley waked arond Grage Mach. She eventally fond hersef at the Godas Towr, where Ahse was.  
"Helo Ash." Ashley sad.  
Ass sad "Hello Ashley"  
Ashley had ben woking up the nerve todo this. She sad "do u no the talyor swift song love stroy?"  
Ase nidded "yes it's on if me favrites."  
Ashley smild and then she knealt to hte gorund and pulled out a ring and sad "mary me ash. It's a lov stoyr baby juts say yeees"  
Ahse smild and sad "yes i will mary you Ashley!"  
Ashley sad "yay"  
Menawile Demtri was with Ddue. Demtri sayed "Ddue, thak u for suporting me and helping me wily I was emmo and thenk you for savving us al demtri sad"  
Ddue noded and sad "i hade to. I coldnt let jak pall ruin are wold… or ruin us"  
Demtri then countued "Ddue… I love oyu as much as I lov ben emmo"  
Ddue blused "Oyu… do?  
Dimtry sad "Yes… Ddue wana get marryed?"  
Dedie sad "Yeas"  
And hten they kised and held hans.  
Also Hubbert was with Fedinand and Fedinand sad "Hubbert we ben datting a wile… wanna get marryed?"  
Hobbit noded "Yes Federal let's get marred"  
And hten the thre hapy coples got marryed.  
Edlegrad sad "It is tim for pecae." Bernadata noded "So we arnt fiting anymoe? We not enmys?" Edlegrad noded "We arnot enmys no more."  
And eveyone was hapy. Demtri was still emmo, but he was less emmo then befoe. He was juts reglar emmo, not intense emmo. Demiti juts liks beng emmo so he is still emmo and also mareyed to Ddue.  
Sylvan and Fleix was also maryed and they lovd each oter alot and did a lot of maryed pepole thing.  
Ashley was also very happy with Ahse. She was hapy that the war was over and she cold finlay enjoy her lif.  
Cluade decded to move away from Foldan, but he pomised to vist and keep in cotact. Ashley was sad to see him go, it was kind of like the time her friend Bella from 1st grade moved away to Minnesota. But she new that Clud wold kep on contat and gisit when he can.  
Sothis sad "I new u cold do it Ashley it is time to have a haopy endig. Enjy ur life and liten to Talyor Swit. I'll always be here thank you for taking car of jak pall"  
It was tim tobe hapy.  
And then Ashley and eveyone els at the monatery ware hapy and livd hte rets of there livs with talyor switf and NO jak pall  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hop u enjyoed it!!! Thaks for redding! Hte end!

**Author's Note:**

> I hop u enjoyed ples leve nic revews and coments!! IF U FLAM ILL GET U, U STUPPID JAK PALLER


End file.
